(I'll Be Here) Giving it My Best Shot
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: As soon as the shutter sound went off, Annabeth knew she was screwed. In which Annabeth's trying to take a sneaky photo of the hot guy on the train, and maybe he notices. Percabeth AU. One-shot. /Fulfilled prompt for pjowriters


**Written quickly for the pjowriters prompt "I ****was trying to take a sneaky picture of you because i told my friend about the hot guy on the train and she wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward." ****Check us out on tumblr!**

**I'm super grateful to you for helping me Bella- you rock :)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Piper:_ Send me a picture omg_

Piper:_ C'mon Annabeth_

Piper:_ ANNABETH WHAT THE HELL COME ON I JUST WANT A LITTLE PEEK_

Piper:_ You can't describe a hot piece of ass like that and then not show me!_

Piper:_ I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS_

Annabeth's phone gave off another series of erratic dings and she was grateful for the fact there were only three other people in the carriage with her. She _knew_ she shouldn't have told Piper about the cute guy on the train; her friend had been pestering her for sneaky picture for the last five minutes.

She received another notification.

Piper: _The only valid excuse you have for not replying to me is that you're too busy making out with him._

A few seconds later. Piper: _Tell me you're making out with him_

Annabeth rolled her eyes. _'Yep. You got me.'_ She replied.

Almost immediately, she received a new message.

Piper: _I KNEW IT. Now send me a picture."_

She groaned. '_I'm not doing that. If he catches me I'll be mortified.' _She texted back.

There was a pause, before:

Piper: _So what you're saying is, you're SCARED_

_Piper: It'll be on the headlines tomorrow. Annabeth Chase- stumped by male of above average attractiveness on public transport._

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the text. She knew exactly what Piper was doing- trying to poke at her pride so that she would play putty in Piper's hands and do exactly as she said. Please. Like she would fall for that.

...

Five minutes later, Annabeth was attempting to angle the camera for the best possible lighting. The problem with taking a picture of such a good looking person was that you had to capture all of their features: the structure of his cheekbones; the angle of his jawline; the way his jeans dipped low so you could see the tops of his hipbones; his gorgeously tousled black hair; and of course, as specially requested by Piper, his perfect butt. She only had one shot (quite literally) and within that, she had to comprise his sheer attractiveness. It had to be perfect.

After adjusting her phone a bit more to the left, she checked it was as inconspicuous as possible, before hovering her finger over the capture button. Just before tapping down she stopped, glancing at the flash sign. It was on, and she quickly turned it off, breathing a sigh of relief before taking the picture.

As soon as the shutter sound went off Annabeth knew she was screwed.

The guy immediately looked at her, down at the phone, and then back to her.

"I was…taking a selfie." Annabeth stammered.

"Why do you look so mortified?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's embarrassing to be caught taking a selfie." She told him.

He grinned. "More embarrassing than being caught taking a picture of a stranger on the train?"

"No!" Annabeth denied immediately. But just as soon, she realized she had been caught and her jaw dropped._"You knew?"_

He shrugged. 'You're not exactly subtle, are you? I've been watching you adjusting the focus for the last five minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She scowled.

"I was curious as to see if you would be able to pull it off." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I am not impressed."

"It was hard okay!" She said defensively, "You try it sometime."

"I have." He bragged, "It went great."

"Oh please, they probably caught on straight away."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, did you?"

Her lips parted, and she stared at his face, which was a strange mixture of smug and embarrassed. "_What?_"

He scratched the back of his neck. "What? You think _you're _the only person who's obligated to send secret pictures of the cute person they sit opposite on the train to their friends?"

Annabeth's lips parted further, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Cute?"

It was his turn to blush. "Well, yeah." He smirked. "Of course, part of your charm is your lack of ability to take sneaky photos."

"It takes _time_ okay!" She grumbled.

"I managed to get a perfect picture of you in the first go." He pointed out.

Annabeth bristled. "No you did _not_."

"Of course I did. You're just that pretty."

Annabeth spluttered. "Is this some kind of thing you do? Make sure you look extra hot before getting on trains and compelling _unsuspecting girls_ to take photos of you so you can catch them and _flirt_?"

He held his hands up. "You got me. It's all a conspiracy to get me laid**,** Annabeth." He quirked an eyebrow, "Also, _extra_ hot?"

Ignoring the last part, she narrowed her eyes. "And _how _do you know my name?"

"Your name tag." He replied, "You forget to take it off sometimes."

"You remember?"

He shrugged. "I pay attention." Blushing a bit, he added, "To you, anyways."

"Dork."

"A smooth dork." He commented.

She scowled. "Unfortunately."

He smiled. "I'm Percy, by the way."

"I'd introduce myself too but _clearly_ it's not necessary with your _extensive observational skills_."

"Speaking of which," Percy smiled. "judging by your name tag, you work at Starbucks, right?"

"God, Percy how long did you spend analysing my name tag?"

"Do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in between college."

"So, if someone were to ask you out, it would be safe to assume that you didn't want to go on a coffee date."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "But someone's_ not_ asking me out."

"It's _hypothetical_, Annabeth."

"Fine. Yes."

"And _hypothetically_, you'd prefer to go that cute little bakery opposite the park."

"Well, _theoretically_, yes."

"This Saturday. At two." He added hastily, "theoretically, of course."

She nodded. "That sound like an enjoyable idea for a possible date."

Percy nodded too. "And, this completely _imaginary_ person would definitely see you there?"

"In theory." Annabeth smiled.

They sat in comfortable silence before Percy said nervously, "You know that I wasn't really being hypothetical right?"

"Yes, Percy."

He continued. "I was like, asking you on a da-"

"I know, Percy."

"I was trying to flirt, I'm not sure if you got it-"

"_I got it, Percy_."

"So, just to confirm, I'll see you on Saturday right-"

"Oh my god."

...

"So just to follow up on that last bit- _extra _hot? Is that an implication that I'm somehow _more_ of a hot spice than usual or-"

"Shut up."

...

A few days later, after she got home from her shift on Saturday, Piper received a snapchat of Annabeth with an attractive, black haired guy on the train.

(And yes, he did have a nice butt, much to the dismay of Jason when she told him.)

* * *

**Title is from the song "Best Shot" by Birdy**

**Tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
